La venganza y misericordia de la leona
by Anelem
Summary: Porque Hermione Granger podía llegar a ser muy cruel y vengativa. ¡Oh que dulce, dulce es la venganza!
1. Justicia divina

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Ha empezado como un reto, pero ha tomado forma por si sola, así que esperemos a ver como resulta._

* * *

 _ **Justicia divina**_

La guerra había terminado, y como toda batalla muchas personas, personas queridas y otras no tanto fallecieron.

Pero bueno todas las guerras tienen un precio y la batalla de Hogwarts no podría haber sido la excepción, Harry Potter el niño que vivió para recobrar la paz en el mundo mágico, cumplió su propósito, el destino que se le impuso incluso antes de su nacimiento.

Con la caída del imperio del terror del que no debe ser nombrado, las cosas poco a poco volvían a su cauce y todos aquellos que apoyaron la causa del señor tenebroso debían pagar, los mortífagos que lograron seguir con vida bien hubieran deseado haber muerto en la batalla, al menos de esa forma mantendrían sus ideales intactos sabiendo que murieron por lo que creían.

Pero los que vivieron, oh los que vivieron. Nadie tendría clemencia de sus desgraciadas almas, la comunidad mágica necesitaba sentir seguridad de nueva cuenta y el Wizengamot al completo estaba totalmente decidido a brindarla con los brazos abiertos.

¿Cuál sería el peor castigo para un mago o bruja que por su pureza de sangre creían que ni siquiera la tierra merecía los pasos que altivamente daban sobre ella?

Porque los buenos podían ser muy crueles y justos y que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca cuando los mortífagos fuesen juzgados por sus pecados, porque los héroes no dudarían en salpicar de sangre, sobre todo si es pura.


	2. Venganza, ¡oh bella venganza!

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Ha empezado como un reto, pero ha tomado forma por si sola, así que esperemos a ver como resulta._

* * *

 **La venganza, ¡oh bella venganza!**

─ ¿Supiste de la sentencia más esperada?─ preguntó Ron por onceava vez en lo que iba del día. Hermione rodó los ojos asintiendo cansinamente y miró a su pelirrojo amigo, él cual si tuviera que medir su grado de felicidad posiblemente no existiría herramienta para hacerlo.

─Lo sé Ron, lo sé. Llevas repitiéndolo todo el día─. Ella tomó la taza de chocolate caliente que descansaba entre sus manos y la acerco a sus labios lentamente ─Pero─, trago ─ ¿cuál creen que sea el castigo de los Malfoy? Es decir, sabemos todo lo que hicieron pero al final no participaron en la guerra e incluso nos ayudaron─. Dijo la chica viendo a Harry el cual mantenía su cabeza colgando por la orilla de su cama en la madriguera.

─No tengo la más mínima idea, Hermione─. Respondió ─supongo que el castigo que tenga el consejo para ellos será justo. Mañana sabremos su decisión.

Ella asintió y el silencio reinó en la estancia, la mente de la castaña trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se sentía tan contrariada, es decir, claro que deseaba que los Malfoy pagaran por su participación antes de la guerra pero una parte de ella, la parte racional no podía concebir que sentenciaran a Draco y Narcisa Malfoy al beso del dementor; ya que su participación al contrario del patriarca de los mismos no había sido realmente violenta, solo habían hecho lo que debían para sobrevivir y siendo franca, _¿no habíamos hecho todos lo mismo? ¿Acaso no merecían la misma oportunidad que todos nosotros para redimirse?_

De repente una idea bailo la conga frente a sus ojos, no era perfecta y posiblemente tenía muchos errores, pero que apareciera Bellatrix y le aventara un avada si lo que tenía pensado no fuese un gran castigo para los Malfoy. Se levantó con rapidezy salió disparada de la habitación para dirigirse a la que ocupaba con Ginny en el segundo piso, necesitaba mandar una carta urgentemente y solo rogaba que Kingsley Shacklebolt, el juez encargado de las audiencias, tomará en cuenta la opción que le estaba ofreciendo.

Miró como la pequeña lechuza de su amiga surcaba la oscuridad de la noche, con un objetivo claro: entregar el pergamino. Sonrío maquiavélicamente y sintiéndose perversa como un niño haciendo su primer travesura, se alargo a dormir, mañana sería un gran día y necesitaba estar totalmente consciente y fresca para disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

El alboroto que se estaba llevando a cabo en la gran sala de juicios del ministerio solo era comparado con una cena de fin de curso en el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Todos y cada uno de los magos allí reunidos, esperaban con ansias y hacían sus mejores apuestas sobre lo que el juez decidiría del futuro de los Malfoy.

Ron, literalmente saltaba en su asiento, incapaz de contener la felicidad que todo su cuerpo contenía, parecía un enorme niño abriendo los regalos de papá Noel la mañana de navidad. La fémina del trío dorado rodó los ojos como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente, horrible hábito si alguien preguntaba, pero era imposible contenerlo, era un reflejo contra el que no podía luchar y que realmente no había intentado siquiera.

Las puertas de la esférica sala se abrieron y por ellas entro la imponente figura de Kingsley, la chica buscó su mirada y cuando al fin coincidieron él asintió y con un guiño dio por iniciada la sesión.

Hermione sonrío ampliamente sin notar el ceño fruncido e interrogante de su moreno amigo a la derecha.

─ ¿Qué traman?─ preguntó notablemente interesado y receloso. Ella lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera y negó con inocencia.

─No es nada, Harry. No debes preocuparte─. Apretó su hombro con delicadeza tranquilizándolo. Que se enterará por su propio pie, eso sería más interesante.

En ese momento una enorme plataforma en el centro de la sala emergió del suelo, y por ella aparecieron tres personas encadenadas a unas enormes sillas de hierro forjado toscamente. El silencio se hizo presente totalmente pesado y crudo, ni siquiera el aletear de una mosca o el rasgar de una pluma contra el papel lo alteraron, todos se encontraban expectantes, todos querían justicia.

─A partir de este momento, solo responderán cuando yo os diga que lo hagáis, tenéis derecho a permanecer en silencio cuando una pregunta no os parezca relevante, pero os advierto que cada que lo hagáis se os restara puntos a su favor, por lo que os recomiendo que hablen ahora o callen para siempre─. Interrumpió la potente voz del mago y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras terminó su sermón abriendo los brazos al puro estilo _Rose_ en _Titanic,_ la película de amor muggle más exitosa hasta el momento.

Hermione golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano, y negó sintiendo un gran sentimiento de pena ajena.

Kingsley bajó los brazos lentamente al notar que nadie se había inmutado por sus actos, se suponía que todos debían haberlo alabado y haberle tirado flores rojas, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Carraspeó incómodo y miró fijamente a los sentenciados frente a él.

─Bien─, dijo recuperando el buen juicio que todos sabían que poseía─ El primero en ser juzgado por sus crímenes en realizar las maldiciones imperdonables innumerables veces, su participación activa antes, durante y después de la primer guerra y por portar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, Lucius Malfoy, ¿estás consciente de tus crímenes y los aceptas?─ el aludido asintió ─Sin embargo, al haber declinado justo a tiempo y haberse mantenido al margen en la pasada batalla del dos de mayo de 1998 y aceptar tus delitos en este momento, yo te condenó a pasar veinte años en Azkaban, con la posibilidad de reducir tu condena por buen comportamiento y disponibilidad a la hora de realizar actividades programadas dentro del nuevo y reformado Azkaban.

Alrededor de la magna sala se escucharon los murmullos, algunos en acuerdo otros no tanto, pero Kingsley era la ley y si ya había tomado una decisión nadie podría cambiar su parecer.

─ ¡Guardias! Sáquenlo de aquí─. Con su mano enfatizó sus palabras e inmediatamente dos aurores se acercaron liberando a Lucius de sus cadenas y sacándolo de la habitación ─Ahora, Narcisa Malfoy─, la aludida miró con ojos alucinados al caballero de color frente a ella y comenzó a temblar como un flan ante lo que le esperaba ─su situación es diferente a la de su esposo, no debería preocuparse demasiado─, sonrió al igual que un tiburón a su presa antes de comerla ─dado que usted no porta la marca tenebrosa y no participo activa ni pasivamente en ninguna de las dos guerras mágicas, y realmente su único delito fue casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Yo la sentencio a cinco años de arresto domiciliario, en el cual podrá usar su varita siempre y cuando no se realicen hechizos que de alguna forma nos hagan sospechar de usted.

Realizó un movimiento con su varita y liberó de sus cadenas a la rubia mujer.

─Puede sentarse entre nosotros─ señalo un asiento vació en la primera fila ─y señora Malfoy─, dijo antes de que la aludida le diera la espalda para descansar en el lugar asignado ─gracias por su ayuda en la batalla─. Kingsley inclino levemente su cabeza mostrando respeto a la blonda.

Esta vez nadie murmuro nada, todos estaban demasiado consternados y llenos de incredulidad para hacerlo. Kingsley estaba siendo demasiado blando, ¿realmente era él? ¿Dónde estaba la venganza que había prometido?

─Ahora como última instancia queda el joven Malfoy─. Kingsley miro al chico a profundidad y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aquello sería magnífico, esplendido, sublime; se regocijo en su triunfo y después de un momento su potente voz se escuchó de nueva cuenta ─Señor Draco Malfoy, su caso es mucho más complejo que el de sus padres; se le está juzgando por haber participado activamente en la causa del que no debe ser nombrado, sin embargo, sabemos que fue en contra de su voluntad, pero eso no justifica que fue usted el que dejo entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts, lo que causó la muerte de Albus Dumbledore─, carraspeó ─también tenemos información de fuentes confiables que usted negó conocer al señor Potter, Weasley y a la señorita Granger cuando fueron capturados y llevados a sus territorios. Por eso, yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt juez extraordinario de los juicios contra los allegados a Voldemort, he tomado la decisión de privarlo de su magia y del mundo mágico por cinco años.

La cara del blondo era un poema y su madre había caído desmayada en cuanto el hombre terminó de hablar.

La boca de Ron, bien podría haber tocado el suelo y unos cuantos hilillos de baba se desprendían de la misma; Harry era un asunto aparte, el miraba a su amiga como si quisiera ver dentro de su alma, lástima que él nunca haya dominado el poder de la legeremancia; Hermione en cambio estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas que la carcajada que estaba reteniendo no se escapara de sus labios, eso sería solamente un aliciente para desatar la tercer guerra mágica.

─ ¿Co-cómo ha dicho?─ preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca, totalmente alucinado.

─Exactamente como ha oído, señor. Usted será privado del mundo de la magia, y tendrá que vivir como un muggle por cinco años─. Hizo una breve pausa en la cual busco un rostro familiar entre la multitud y asintió ─No se preocupe demasiado, el castigo no será tan malo si usted coopera.

─Es una broma, ¿cierto?─ susurró lo suficientemente alto para que todos en aquella sala terriblemente silenciosa escuchará sus palabras.

─De ninguna manera chico─, Kingsley utilizó su varita para desprender las cadenas de Malfoy y bajo de su asiento para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el ya mencionado ─ahora la situación es muy sencilla. Señorita Granger, ¿podría bajar un momento por favor?

La chica se levantó sin prestar atención a las muecas de todos los magos y brujas ahí reunidos y camino hasta el centro de la sala.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué llama a la sangre...Granger aquí?─ preguntó Malfoy con un tono realmente alucinado.

─Me alegra que esté trabajando en mejorar su vocabulario, señor─. Kingsley tomo la mano de la chica y sonrío mostrando todos los dientes antes de continuar con su discurso.

─La señorita Granger es una genio─, comentó a toda la sala, causando que un violento rubor cubrirá las redondeadas mejillas de la chica ─esta brillante bruja ha tenido la increíble idea de planear el castigo del joven Malfoy. Seguramente estarán preguntándose, ¿por qué yo aceptaría la propuesta de una menor? Pues, señores. Acepte su propuesta porque es algo majestuoso─,el dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña y apretó su mano infundiéndole valor ─ ¿le gustaría dar los detalles, querida?

Hermione, aclaró su garganta y liberando su mano, comenzó su discurso.

─Verán, me pareció que enviar a Malfoy a Azkaban sería casi como un premio, ya saben, con los dementores fuera de la jurisprudencia del ministerio, estar en Azkaban es parecido a eso y aquí no queremos que vivan con lujos, ¿cierto?─ ella sonrío y se acerco al joven que seguía impasible en la silla de hierro, liberado de sus cadenas pero no de su asombro ─Así que, mientras hablaba con mis amigos sobre la sentencia de los Malfoy, se me ocurrió una gran idea. ¿Acaso habría un peor castigo que el verte obligado a vivir sin magia? ¿Viviendo como un simple mortal más, sin privilegios?─ preguntó ella, causando un gran revuelo de murmullos en la sala, todos comenzaban a entenderlo ─Porque en lo que a mí respecta, creó que el peor castigo para alguien que siempre se ha creído superior y que siempre ha visto a todos los demás por encima del hombro, el vivir como un muggle, teniendo que trabajar y sudar para sobrevivir, sin las libertades y facilidades que una varita puede darte, me pareció un castigo sublime y necesario. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos en la sala comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir como señal de aprobación.

─Que gusto que todos estén de acuerdo en tu nueva vida, Malfoy─. Susurró Hermione en su oído, lo cual ocasiono una mirada de rencor por su parte.

─Piérdete, Granger.

─ ¿Perderme? ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que vas a tener que vivir tu condena conmigo, supervisándose?

─Maldita sangre sucia─, susurró él con los dientes apretados ─si esta es tu forma de estar más cerca de mí, olvídalo no estoy interesado y jamás lo estaré.

La castaña negó y sonrío ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes.

─No debes preocuparte por eso, yo tampoco estoy interesada en ti, pero quiero estar en primera fila para ver todas tus lágrimas y ampollas por trabajar sin magia─. Le guiño un ojo y se alejo, caminando a la salida.

─Nos veremos mañana, Malfoy. Disfruta tus últimas horas de magia, porque al amanecer serás como todos aquellos que desprecias.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito desesperado y enfurecido, lo cual ocasiono que al fin al salir de la sala la risa la envolviera, rió como loca, rió sintiéndome gloriosa y sobre todo río porque la venganza se sentía mejor de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, es la segunda vez que me animo a escribir Dramione y es porque los amo tanto que tengo mucho miedo de no lograrlo, pero la vida no esta hecha para los cobardes, así que, aquí ando.

Nos leemos, Ane :3


	3. Máquina infernal

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Ha empezado como un reto, pero ha tomado forma por si sola, así que esperemos a ver como resulta._

 _Quiero tomar unas lineas para agradecer a todos aquellos que se dieron la oportunidad de leer esta loca historia y que como un bonus comentaron, incluso a los que no lo hicieron y añadieron a favoritos y comenzaron a seguirla. Se merecen todo mi amor, espero no defraudarlos._

* * *

 **Máquina infernal**

Las horas después del juicio transcurrieron demasiado aprisa para desgracia del rubio, dado que era catalogado como una escoria del mundo mágico, su última magia "permitida" se basó en unos cuantos _lumus_ y un _wingardium leviosa_ para levitar una pluma del suelo, patético, realmente patético.

El ministerio se encargó de canalizar toda su magia sin varita con un discreto artefacto parecido a una pulsera, tenerla puesta no hubiera sido demasiado malo, si la mugrosa pulsera no absorbiera parte de su energía vital.

─ _Es solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse_ ─. Había dicho la auror de la cual no recordaba el nombre y tampoco le interesaba, no después de ver esa mirada que todos le dedicaban, ¿rencor, asco, lástima? ¿Una mezcla de las tres? Ni puta idea realmente y lo traía sin cuidado también, ¡que se jodieran todos!

* * *

Un fuerte ruido de metales chocando lo saco de aquel sueño que después de mucho trabajo había logrado concebir, miró con cara de pocas pulgas al desdichado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la cabeza intelectual detrás de todo este teatro.

─ ¿Estás listo, Malfoy?─ preguntó la chica sonriendo de esa forma que a el tanto le exasperaba.

Un único gruñido salió de sus labios y levantándose se acerco hasta ella. Kingsley, explícitamente le sugirió que al lugar al que iba, no le haría falta ninguna de sus pertenencias, por lo que lo único que debía llevar a su castigo era a si mismo y ya.

─¡Qué bueno que estés tan cooperativo, hurón!─bromeó ella, saliendo del cuarto del ministerio en el cual lo habían mantenido retenido desde la tarde anterior ─Me alegra que estés tomando esto con gracia─, continuó ─al menos yo si lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

─ ¡Vete al demonio, sangre sucia!

─ ¡Aja! Ahí está el hurón botador que todos detestamos─. Rió ella.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y mordió sus labios para terminar de una vez con aquella molesta visita.

─Dado que me he autonombrado tu niñera con permiso de Kingsley, es hora de irnos.

 _¡Merlín, no!_

El ascenso hasta la primera planta del ministerio fue demasiado silencioso aunque no tan rápido como a el le hubiera gustado, bastante gente pululaba incomoda a su alrededor, lanzaban miradas de desprecio y susurraban entre cotilleos sobre su persona, sin ser demasiado discretos para ser sinceros, ¿pero qué se le podía hacer? Nadie de ellos se había caracterizado por tener más de una neurona funcional en su cerebro.

Salir del ministerio se sintió algo gratificante, había pasado casi un año desde que Malfoy pudo mirar libremente el cielo sin temer por represalias o ataques inesperados. La guerra le había cambiado a todos, era cierto. Tuvo que madurar de golpe; un día era aquel chico malcriado y berrinchudo y al otro tenía el peso de la vida de sus padres y la propia arrastrándolas sobre sus hombros, solo porque a un maldito lunático se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de dejar en manos de un adolescente la vida de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico.

Negó levemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy?─ preguntó su acompañante.

─Nada que te interese, Granger─. Contestó él de inmediato y recobrando la compostura se enfrento a ella ─Empecemos esto de una vez, ¿cuál cree su alteza que sería el primer castigo idóneo para este traidor?─ dijo burlonamente.

Su sonrisa, casi logra que por un momento el chico se estremeciera, casi.

Con un movimiento de cabeza lo instó a seguirla hasta unas escaleras que se sumergían al ras del suelo a unas cuantas calles de donde se encontraban.

Draco, frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a descender por las mismas y dudando un poco al final la siguió, la curiosidad siempre había sido una de sus debilidades.

Una especie de lobby se abrió paso en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras, Granger se encontraba sonriendo frente a el con una sonrisa petulante y burlona, odiaba esa sonrisa y sobretodo a su dueña.

─Bienvenido al subterráneo, Malfoy. El sistema de transportes más grande de Londres.

─ ¿Por qué mierda se llama subterráneo? ¿Acaso ustedes los muggles tienen algún complejo de topos?

Ignorando sus palabras, ella continuó su camino dejándolo atrás. Soltando un gruñido se apresuró, aunque le pesara admitirlo debía prestar atención a todo lo que pudiera aprender de la pelo arbusto, si iba a vivir cinco años como un maldito muggle, mejor aprender a hacerlo.

Granger, le entregó una especie de papel de pésima calidad, por si a alguien le interesaba, y le explicó algo sobre las monedas y billetes (el extraño nombre de sus galeones) y su función.

El oro funcionaba igual en cualquier parte, si tenías mucho valías, de lo contrario eras solo uno más del montón. Desgraciadamente lo único que poseía él en ese momento era aquel billete y temía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo, debía encontrar un lugar para obtener más de esos, él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no era un donnadie.

─Debes ingresar el billete por esta boquilla y después pasar por estos tubos en cuanto la pantalla negra proyecte una paloma verde─. Explicaba ella.

 _¡Ja! ¡Bastante sencillo!_

El rubio camino hasta el obstáculo e ingresó el billete, el cual fue absorbido de inmediato. Volteó a ver a Hermione con suficiencia y sonrió socarronamente. Todo muggle que se respete sabe que esas mentadas maquinas son un artefacto del diablo y que al meter un billete por la boquilla, dicho billete debe estar en perfectas condiciones, casi como si estuviera recién planchado y sin ninguna arruga.

Draco no sabía eso y demasiado entusiasmado como se encontraba se le olvido la segunda indicación que Hermione le había dado, "fijarse que la pantallita marque verde".

Fue casi poético uno de esos momentos que hubieras matado por tener una maldita cámara de vídeo para después compartirlo y reírse de la desgracia ajena.

Draco empujo los tubos con su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza y rapidez y las leyes naturales hicieron el resto, en un momento se encontraba parado frente a la máquina infernal (como la había nombrado hace un momento) y al otro segundo la inercia lo había arrojado tan fuerte que trastabillando fue a caer de culo, mirando ceñudamente a todos a su alrededor, colorado como una piruleta de cereza.

Está comprobado que es mucho más fácil decir las cosas y alardear sobre algo, pero al momento de hacerlo las cosas se complican bastante, mucho más de lo que se suponía.

Draco Malfoy, nunca había tenido en cuenta aquello, hasta que por azares del destino y por causa de una maldita leona, se encontraba en aquella situación.

La escena no hubiera sido tan humillante si la misma persona que deseaba estrangular lenta y dolorosamente estuviera riéndose de él en sus propias narices, aquello era terrible. Granger, pensó muy bien en su castigo y aunque ahora no era el momento de cobrarse el favor, algún día lo haría y por Salazar que esperaría ese día con anhelo.

* * *

 _Un pequeño capítulo de iniciación en el mundo sin magia. Primer día y nuestro Draco ya beso el piso. xD_

 _Nos leemos, Ane._


	4. De víboras ponzoñosas y un nuevo hogar

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Antes de comenzar les quiero agradecer a los que han comenzado a seguir esta historia y encima se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, es la mejor paga, de verdad los review animan a cualquiera.

Espero que esta historia les siga gustando y que se diviertan principalmente, no planeo hacer nada dramático para alterar su paz, sin embargo, mientras la historia transcurra ira tomando forma.

Veré que puedo hacer.

* * *

 **De víboras ponzoñosas y un nuevo hogar**

Si Draco creyó que la máquina infernal era horrible, jamás imaginó lo que le esperaba al atravesar aquellos tubos endemoniados.

Granger lo condujo a unas enormes plataformas parecidas a la estación nueve y tres cuartos; y el tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y destreza para no hacer nada que incomodara demasiado a los cientos de muggles que le rodeaban. A pesar de todo sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra ellos, no sin magia.

Odiaba admitirlo pero ahora era solo un ser igual de insignificante que todas las personas que esperaban ansiosas el dichoso transporte, incluso Granger tenía las de ganar.

A las doce menos cuarto una pantalla como la de los cachivaches para ingresar, anunció la llegada del próximo tren en breve.

─Granger, ¿a dónde me llevas?

─Ya lo verás, Malfoy. No te impacientes─, murmuró ella sin dignarse a mirarlo, en su lugar algo la tenía más entretenida, un pequeño pedazo de roca, al parecer. El blondo frunció el ceño y utilizando toda la fama que lo presidía, hablo.

─¿Qué te tiene tan entretenida, eh?─ pregunto el pareciendo realmente aburrido.

─Oh, ¿esto?─ lo puso frente a sus ojos ─es un teléfono móvil.

La miró como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas, ¿telémono? ¿Qué demonios era un telémono?

Se preparó para preguntarle sobre eso sutilmente haciendo honor a su astuta casa, pero en ese momento una alarma sonó débilmente anunciado la llegada de un tren gris y sin gracia.

Todo hubiera ido realmente bien de no ser porque las miserables ratas que los rodeaban se comenzaron arremolinar alrededor de ellos, esperando la apertura de las puertas. Draco, sintió su corazón detenerse y toda la sangre se dreno de su cuerpo en cuanto las puertas de cristal se abrieron y después la boca del demonio los engullo y fue empujado, restregado y manoseado por cientos de muggles que peleaban por abrirse paso para entrar a la enorme máquina.

Su cara era toda una obra de arte puesto que Granger se apiado de él y logró empujarlo hasta el extremo contrario a la entrada, un lugar donde se encontraba más liberado y mucho más tranquilo puesto que lo único que le rodeaba era esa menuda chica.

Él jamás había estado tan cerca de ella sin que los insultos estuvieran volando entre ambos y realmente tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención, al menos no la misma atención que le había puesto a muchas otras chicas.

Siempre había creído que Granger era un ser asexual y un poco masculino, sin embargo, tuvo que reñirse por su ignorancia, Granger no era masculina, al contrario lucia bastante femenina, con esas largas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos, sus cejas gruesas y sin un solo bello fuera de lugar, una nariz respingada y unos labios naturalmente rosas y apete…

 _¡Espera! ¿Qué mierda hacía él pensando en los labios de la sabelotodo?_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y desvió la vista, sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

─Mierda─ murmuró.

─¿Sucede algo?─ preguntó ella, chocando su cálido aliento a la altura de su cuello.

El chico negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso.

─¿Qué es ese telémono móvil?─ preguntó para cambiar de tema y desviar su atención.

─Teléfono─, corrigió ella por inercia y saco el dichoso aparato de su bolsillo ─es un invento muggle─, volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba prestándoles atención y al sentirse satisfecha, continuó ─sirve para comunicarte con otras personas a distancia, es como las lechuzas, pero mucho más práctico, rápido y sobretodo limpio─ explicó ella y le entregó el aparato.

Draco, lo tomó entre fascinado y receloso, ¿de verdad esa cosa podía contactar a cualquier persona? ¿Por dónde se enviaba la carta? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el lugar adecuado para contestarlas.

El apretó uno de los botones que sobresalían del telémono y este encendió una pequeña pantalla, siguió buscando cómo accionarlo y sin saber como una línea recta comenzó a moverse por la pantalla y al llegar al extremo se estrelló y un enorme "LOSER" tomo su lugar.

 _¡Eso sí que no! ¿Quién diablos se creía ese estúpido pedazo de chatarra para llamarle perdedor?_

Apretó el número dos y la incompetente línea volvió a aparecer, volvió a presionar el dos y la anterior mencionada cambio de rumbo hacia la parte norte del artilugio, sin embargo a los pocos segundos se volvió a estrellar y tan osado como venía mostrándose el dichoso aparato se atrevió llamarle perdedor sin siquiera inmutarse.

Gruñó y llamó la atención de Granger, mientras comenzaba a pelear nuevamente con la asquerosa línea.

─Aprieta el seis─, dijo ella y como un acto reflejo lo hice, maravillándome cuando la recta giró a la derecha ─ahora ocho─ ordenó y la dirección volvió a cambiar esta vez hacia el sur ─cuatro─. Dijo ella justo antes de que se estrellara de nuevo ─Esa cosa se llama Snake, es un juego adictivo cuando le tomas maña, el objetivo es tomar las bolitas que centellan en la pantalla para que la línea crezca y crezca y aumentes el record de la snake más grande.

─Que pérdida de tiempo─ murmuró él, sin dejar de presionar los números dos, cuatro, seis y ocho, conforme la situación lo iba requiriendo para evitar estrellar la víbora e ir tomando las pelotas, mientras la mentada y horrible línea comenzaba a crecer y enredarse conforme atrapaba más bolitas.

─Si tú lo dices─ se burló ella.

Granger, tomó el artilugio de la incompetente víbora y lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

─ ¡Hey! Estaba usando eso, casi atrapaba la mega bola─ dijo con reproche, mientras intentaba tomar el telémono de nueva cuenta.

Ella le dio la espalda y golpeo su mano, antes de que siquiera llegará a tocarla.

─La siguiente estación es nuestra parada─ dijo mientras se abría paso entre los muggles que aún estaban alrededor.

Como acto reflejo el mago siguió sus pasos y espero impaciente para salir de aquella marabunta nauseabunda de apestosos sudados.

Las puertas se abrieron poco después y luchando contra aquellos incivilizados que estaban asfixiándolos, logró salir de los horribles trenes sano y salvo.

Granger, con un movimiento de cabeza le instó a seguirla hacía lo que en letras grandes y claras se leía salida.

 _¡Al fin! ¡Gracias Salazar!_

Las calles eran totalmente distintas a las que rodeaban al ministerio de magia, estas eran tranquilas y muy silenciosas en comparación de las ajetreadas y concurridas calles del Londres muggle. También la vista era totalmente diferente, mientras que en la primera estación, los edificios se alzaban como enormes gigantes de veinte metros, en este lugar el paisaje era bastante cómodo, casas de un piso o dos las más grandes se formaban en líneas paralelas a donde se encontraban.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar hacia el norte, al menos cinco calles más antes de dar vuelta a la derecha y detenerse frente a una modesta casa de dos pisos, pintada de color azul opaco y blanco.

─Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Malfoy─, comentó ella ─no te emociones demasiado, dormirás en el desván y más te vale comportarte en mi casa, ¿estamos? Te guste o no aquí mandamos mis padres y yo, tú solo eres un invitado temporal hasta que aprendas a valerte por ti mismo y te consigamos un lugar adecuado.

─Claro, su señoría. Jamás me atrevería a cometer injurias en su casa─ sarcástica y burlonamente comentó el.

Ella rodó los ojos y sintiendo un enorme peso en su estómago se abrió paso a través de la cerca de la casa, sus padres seguro que querrían conocer todos los detalles y ella de verdad dudaba que lograrán entenderlo.

 _Joder, Hermione ¿En qué diablos te has metido?_ Se regañó a sí misma y rogó a todos los santos, magos y brujas para que la socorrieran y no permitieran que sus padres la lincharan antes de lograr su cometido con Malfoy.

Necesitaba verlo llorar lágrimas y sudar sangre antes de sentirse totalmente satisfecha por tantos años de humillaciones y malos ratos.

Su venganza sería perfecta, se dijo a si misma llenándose nuevamente de optimismo.

Malfoy pagaría y ella gozaría, se prometió antes de internarse al interior de la casa, no sin antes regodearse en su primera victoria, Draco Malfoy, estaba aterrado incluso más que ella y eso se sencillamente disipaba cualquier duda.

* * *

Tercer capítulo y al fin se supo la ubicación de la nueva vida de Malfoy y Hermione, ¿vivir juntos? Nada puede salir bien, ¿cierto?

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos.

Ane.


	5. Traumas increíblemente sexys

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Nunca podría agradecer demasiado por sus hermosos reviews y sugerencias y sobretodo apoyo. Son increíbles por seguir esta historia, y estar siempre al pendiente de las actualizaciones._

 _Este capitulo es para ustedes chicas, lectores y amigos. Eriedith, espero te guste esta narración de Hermione ;) y gracias por la sugerencia._

* * *

 **Traumas increíblemente sexys**

Sorprendentemente los padres de Hermione habían aceptado a Malfoy sin ningún inconveniente, es más se les veía bastante entusiasmados con la idea de tener a otro mago rondando por ahí y aún más cuando Hermione les dijo "qué mago" era el que los acompañaba, Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse al conocerlos, era claro que no harían su vida especialmente sencilla.

Acomodarse para el chico fue relativamente fácil, no tenía nada que acomodar más que dos mudas de ropa extras que amablemente Shacklebolt le había mandado a su habitación, el pequeño lugar tenía el tamaño del sótano de los elfos en su mansión, una increíblemente insignificante cama se alzaba orgullosa en la esquina de la pieza y un simple buró la acompañaba, no había armario solo un escueto tubo de metal que servía como perchero y para rematar una ventana donde posiblemente cabría su cuerpo y con mucho esfuerzo, se levantaba en la pared opuesta.

Para Hermione la situación no podía ser mejor, Malfoy estaba tieso como una paleta, mientras observaba su "habitación" y realmente estaba comenzando a cuestionarse si él se estaba acordando de respirar, ¿nadie podría quedarse tan estoico por tanto tiempo, o si?

Le dio un leve golpe en su brazo y solo en ese momento el reacciono soltando un bufido.

─¿Acaso piensas que soy un ratón? Esto es incluso más pequeño que el cuarto de baño más horrible de mi mansión─. Dijo él volteando el viendo a la chica con incredulidad.

Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y asintió.

─Espero te guste tu habitación y espero también que siempre este igual de limpia a cómo te la estamos entregando, Malfoy.

─A las tres debes bajar a ayudar con la comida y más tarde tu yo saldremos a recorrer Londres a buscarte un trabajo─, dijo ella mirando sus uñas ─el baño es compartido y esta en el segundo piso, bajando las escaleras la puerta a la derecha, supongo que querrás darte un baño, así que te dejo.

Dio media vuelta y bajó las pequeñas escaleras, sonriendo triunfante. Al entrar a su habitación no se sorprendió encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos esperándola acostados en su cama a dos plazas.

─¿Tú estás loca o algo?─ preguntó Ronald en cuanto hizo aparición en la recamara.

Ella rodó los ojos y lo ignoró hábilmente. Escuchó que alguien se removía a sus espaldas para ponerse en pie después de haber golpeado algo y este último resoplara.

─Hermione, queremos entenderte─, dijo Harry ─tu no soportas a Malfoy y realmente nosotros no nos hemos tragado el cuento de que es un castigo para él. Más bien parece ser que tú misma te estas castigando, ¿puedes decirnos por qué?

La chica soltó un suspiro y se encaro ante ellos.

─No mentí cuando dije que esto es un castigo para él, ¿es qué no se dan cuenta que para alguien como Malfoy, el vivir como un muggle es realmente un gran castigo?

─Si, Hermione. Estamos conscientes de ello y de verdad es una gran idea, pero…─ dudo un momento antes de continuar ─ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que se haga cargo de ese neandertal?

Ella pensó por largo rato la respuesta, pero nada apareció en su mente, al menos no apareció nada que sonara lógico, la excusa de la venganza era cierta, pero en realidad era que también se sentía culpable. Culpable por el camino que al chico hedonista, le había tocado vivir, un destino cruel donde lo envolvió una densa capa de muerte y desolación, una vereda en la cual se había visto obligado a caminar solo y lleno de miedo.

─So…solo confíen en mí, se lo que hago─. Abrazó a Harry y le beso la mejilla. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que hacía pero eso no era necesario que ellos lo supieran.

Los brazos de Harry se envolvieron a su alrededor y poco después los largos brazos de Ron los envolvían también.

─Nunca me caerá bien Malfoy─, dijo el pelirrojo con gracia, causando que los tres estalláramos en carcajadas ─es en serio, sigo pensando que es un idiota y un clasista, pero si tú le quieres dar un voto de confianza, yo te apoyo. Solo no me pidas que lo supervise en el baño o algo así.

Ella rió y asintió divertida.

─Harry, puede encargarse de eso, si a ti te molesta ver a Malfoy y su pálido trasero en el excusado.

El azabache hizo cara de asco y se soltó como si de repente algo le hubiera quemado, mientras levantaba las manos al aire.

─¡Me niego! El hurón ya es lo suficientemente grande para limpiarse el culo solo.

Otra horda de carcajadas se hicieron presentes y al final todos compartían momentos como muchas otras veces, mientras comían grajeas de todos los sabores sobre la cama.

─Iré un momento al baño.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación. Caminaba distraída mirando sus pies, por lo cual no notó que la puerta del sanitario se encontraba abierta y que un denso vapor inundaba todas las paredes. Se detuvo al sentir la sofocante temperatura y al levantar la vista casi deseó que sus piernas no se hubiesen anclado al suelo negándose a escapar lo mayor dignamente posible, casi.

Detrás de la puerta corrediza de un azul transparente el cuerpo de Malfoy se encontraba bajo el tórrido chorro de agua, ella tragó seco al notar lo bien formado que estaba el chico; hombros anchos, brazos marcados, pero sin resultar grotesco como un fisicoculturista y al bajar más la vista, un violento tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas y la boca se le seco completamente, mientras contemplaba las perfectas y pálidas nalgas de su archienemigo.

 _¡Joder!_

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad ella dio media vuelta y se escapó lo más rápido posible. Decidió bajar por un enorme vaso de agua helada y despejarse antes de volver a la habitación. Ahora que sus celosos amigos habían logrado aceptar medianamente que Malfoy estuviera ahí no necesitaba darles motivos para desconfiar.

Agradeció a todos sus antepasados, el que sus padres hubieran salido al supermercado, así ella podía tomarse el tiempo necesario en tranquilizar su mente y sobretodo su desbocado corazón.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente preparada para olvidar el "horrible" trauma, subió las escaleras con un surtido rico de golosinas y chocolatinas para seguir compartiendo con Ron y Harry.

Pero jamás imaginó lo que le esperaba tan solo unos pasos más adelante.

El condenado de Malfoy salió de la ducha con solo una mísera toalla cubriendo su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban como brillantes perlas por su torso marcado, ella tragó grueso y sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente por la impresión.

─¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre semidesnudo?─ preguntó alegremente notando su incomodidad.

Apartó la vista y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

─Pues…entonces que privilegio ser el primero─, sonrió acercándose y tomando la pequeña barbilla entre sus dedos de pianista, no es que le estuviera prestando atención a los detalles, ni nada de eso ─solo no te acostumbres.

Él le guiñó un ojo y tomó unos dulces que ya había olvidado que llevaba en sus brazos, para después continuar su camino sintiéndose dueño y señor de todo a su alrededor.

 _Demonios._

Cada vez se cuestionaba más su definición de castigo, porque al parecer Malfoy lo estaba pasando en grande.

* * *

Cortito pero bastante intenso, ¿no creen?

Estaba pensando en incluir a Harry y Ron a la historia como personajes de apoyo para llevar a cabo la trama.

¿Qué opinan?


	6. Solo un estúpido plan

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #31: "NaNoWriMo" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Nunca me cansaré de agradecer a todas las que cada día siguen este proyecto y agregan a favoritos, dejan reviews y siempre estan al pie del cañon con comentarios muy bellos sobre cada locura que se me va ocurriendo. Los amo._

* * *

 **Solo un estúpido plan**

Después del "pequeño incidente" nadie entendía porque Hermione no podía mirar a Malfoy a la cara sin que un violento rubor cubriera sus mejillas, sin embargo, trataba de ocultarlo lo más dignamente posible, pero las sonrisas insinuantes de la horrorosa serpiente no ayudaban demasiado.

Draco disfrutaba mucho haciendo sufrir a la leona, no habían insultos pero vaya que está nueva forma que sin pensarlo había encontrado resultaba más gratificante.

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Draco a la casa de los Granger y a pesar de sus gestos mal encarados y sus comentarios ácidos, poco a poco iba acoplándose a la rutina.

Hermione había decidido que el momento de encontrarle un trabajo a Malfoy había llegado, a petición de Kingsley y se encontró en la posición de tener que encontrar un empleo duro para él, doloroso y con mucho sudor implicado.

Harry, Ron y Ginny, se habían presentado esa misma mañana después de haber recibido una carta la tarde pasada, en donde Hermione les contaba su itinerario del día siguiente.

─¡Hermione! ¡Draco! ¡Los chicos ya están aquí!─ gritó Jane desde el piso de abajo.

─¿Qué chicos?─ preguntó Draco asomando su cabeza por la entrada al desván.

─¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!─ gritó ella mientras se recuperaba del tremendo susto que el idiota le acaba de regalar, últimamente, desde aquel día para ser más precisos, él había optado por disfrutar asustando a la chica cuando menos lo esperaba.

Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

─Claro que podría, Granger─. Dijo él ─Pero es demasiado divertido verte saltar como gatito asustado, así que prefiero no dejar de hacerlo.

─Idiota─ susurró, Hermione, lo suficientemente alto.

─Sí, creo que así me llamas a menudo─. Argumentó el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras ─Pero de cualquier forma, ¿los chicos? ¿Son San Potter y las comadrejas?

─¡No los llames así, hurón!─ amenazó ella, clavando su dedo firmemente sobre su pecho ─Recuerda que tú solo eres un huésped.

Hizo una mueca desagradable y puso los ojos en blanco.

─Date prisa, tenemos que salir─. Le apremió la ojimiel y bajó las escaleras que conducían al rellano, entró a la sala de estar y en ella vio a sus amigos esperando mientras miraban fijamente el televisor.

─¿Qué Merlines hacen aquí?─ preguntó, Hermione, al hacerse notar en la estancia ─Según recuerdo en mi carta, no les pedí que vinieran a ayudarme con Malfoy.

─Si, no lo hiciste─, contestó Ron ─ pero nos pareció algo injusto que solo tu disfrutes de las hermosas caras que pondrá el hurón botador, al verse implicado en un trabajo para muggles.

Harry y Ginny asintieron dándole la razón y se pusieron en pie, mientras el pelinegro se estiraba y hacía tronar sus huesos, nadie noto que un chico rubio los estaba observando atentamente, hasta que este carraspeó fuertemente, asegurándose de sorprender a todos los que pudiera. Sonrió encantado cuando noto el leve respingo de la castaña.

 _¡Oh, era tan estúpidamente predecible!_

Los amigos de la chica, notaron su incomodidad pero tuvieron la sutileza de no decir nada, más que unas cuantas miradas entre ellos.

─Vayámonos─ insistió ella, saliendo al rellano mientras se ponía su abrigo y abría la puerta para escapar lo más rápido posible. En otro momento y situación hubiera estado encantada de encarar a Malfoy, pero no quería darles más material de cotilleo a sus amigos, de por si ya eran bastante metomentodo como para agregar la guinda del pastel y que ellos siguieran cuestionando su peculiar venganza y sobretodo su incomodidad con el rubio.

A los pocos minutos los cinco se encontrában en la entrada del subterráneo.

─¡Genial! En la entrada del infierno otra vez─ se quejó que el blondo.

Ginny soltó una leve carcajada y levantó los hombros.

─No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, cosa que vas a tener que hacer─ le guiñó un ojo y bajo a la estación.

Malfoy dejó escapar un gruñido, haciendo que el trio dorado se riera por lo bajo, disfrutando el bello inicio del día. Eso solo ocasiono que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo y tornara su mueca a "marca registrada Malfoy", básicamente como si estuviera oliendo mierda constantemente.

Draco, recordaba su primera experiencia en el enorme gusano repleto de muggles de la semana pasada, odiaba toda esa bazofia, pero a pesar de todo era una persona con honor y orgullo, aunque todos pensaran lo contrario. Por lo que encararía de la mejor forma cada prueba que esos estúpidos leones le pusieran enfrente.

El trayecto fue relativamente bueno, todos conversaban animados, aunque decir todos era generalizar demasiado, en realidad el único que se mantenía muy silencioso y ajeno a la charla era Draco Malfoy, pues encontraba mucho más interesante los túneles débilmente iluminados del subterráneo que la plática de sus némesis.

Les tomo poco más de diez minutos llegar a la estación del centro y eso pudo saberlo, Draco porque una de sus grandes virtudes era la memoria y jamás olvidaría ese odioso tornimete que lo había arrojado igual que un impedimenta en medio de toda la gente que se había burlado de él tan insolentemente.

Le dedicó una mirada hostil al aparato y salió de la estación como si estuviera en una pasarela de modas.

─¿Soy yo o Malfoy acaba de ver como si el torniquete fuera el mismito Voldemort?─ preguntó Harry, aguantando una sonrisa sin tener mucho éxito.

─Es una larga historia─, contestó Hermione ─pero digamos que el torniquete y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien.

─¡Quiero saber sobre esa historia!─ dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida ─En otra ocasión les contaré.

Al salir de la estación el caos comenzó, literalmente.

Al ser las nueve de la mañana nadie contaba con que Londres estaría infestado y demasiado concurrido por cientos y cientos de personas, todos supieron manejarlo medianamente bien, todos menos Draco.

Siempre había sido muy solitario y realmente disfrutaba mucho los espacios vacíos o con poca gente, por eso verse inverso en una ciudad demasiado movida le causo un poco de escalofríos y un sudor frió le recorrió toda la espalda y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para permanecer lo más sereno posible.

─Vamos de este lado, me pareció ver un cartel la otra tarde sobre un trabajo en un restaurante famoso de por aquí─. Dijo la castaña, animada.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar internándose entre la enorme ola de gente súper ansiosa y todos comenzaron a seguirla. A unas cuantas calles de distancia encontraron el lugar al que ella se había referido, un gran cartel de reclutamiento de personal estaba colgado en lo alto del modesto edificio.

─Creo que el puesto de ayudante de cocina le quedaría muy bien a Malfoy, ¿no creen?─ preguntó Ron, poniéndose realmente feliz por momentos.

Draco lo miró con odio puro y seguramente si las miradas mataran Ron hubiera caído sin vida sobre el sucio piso hace bastante rato.

─Vayamos a preguntar─. Dijo la siempre oportuna Granger.

Todos entraron al gran restaurante que en ese momento estaba bastante lleno de gente comiendo y compartiendo desayunos, era una de esos típicos restaurantes bufetes, donde todo el tiempo tenía que haber comida caliente y lista en una gran línea donde la gente podía pasar y servirse a su antojo.

─Por Morgana, aquí huele realmente delicioso─ dijo Ron salivando sin dejar de observar atentamente toda la comida servida a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Un pescozón por parte de Harry, lo saco de su estado orgásmico que siempre tenía cada vez que la comida se atravesaba en su campo de visión,

 _¿Será que la comadreja siente deseo por la comida al igual que por las mujeres?_ Se preguntó Draco internamente y apunto mentalmente investigar más a fondo.

─Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para cinco?─ preguntó una chica muy mona y de enormes pechos… muy enormes pechos frente a ellos.

Hermione negó, sintiéndose un poco relegada pues de repente las miradas de todos los varones estaban fijamente posadas sobre la atractiva señorita.

─¿Dónde pueden darnos informes sobre las vacantes?─ preguntó Hermione, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero a cambio salió una voz bastante ahogada y chillona. Se reprendió y carraspeando añadió ─¿Podrías decirnos en dónde?

La joven sonrió y asintiendo los insto a seguirla a la parte trasera del restaurante a una pequeña puerta al fondo.

─Está es la oficina del gerente y dueño─. Dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Draco muy coquetamente para el gusto de Hermione.

La chica no supo por qué, pero de repente ese lugar le parecía demasiado horrible incluso para Malfoy. Estuvo tentada en dar la vuelta y nunca, jamás volver a ese restaurante de segunda con empleados totalmente poco profesionales.

Pero sus intenciones se fueron al traste cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió un señor de unos treinta y tantos, el cual se presentó como el dueño del restaurante y los invito a entrar a todos a la pequeña oficina.

─Buenos días, chicos. Mi nombre es James O'Donall, espero que el restaurante sea de su agrado.

Todos asintieron, menos Malfoy como era costumbre. Él permaneció totalmente tieso como una estatua enfurruñada y se negó a decir nada.

─Me temo que por ahora solo tengo dos vacantes en el lugar, por más que quisiera no podría contratarlos a todos, no hasta que abra la nueva sucursal del sur.

─¡Oh! ¡Eso es excelente! En realidad solo venimos acompañando a mi amigo─, Hermione señalo a Malfoy, que miró al pobre James con cara de pocos amigos, logrando que el aludido se estremeciera un poco en su lugar ─él es Draco Malfoy y acaba de llegar de Paris, está ansioso por conseguir un trabajo. Espero y le pueda dar una oportunidad.

─¡Me encantaría! ¡De verdad! Pero me temo que alguno de ustedes tendría que aceptar trabajar también aquí por un tiempo, solo en lo que encuentro a una mejor opción. Los puestos llevan libres desde hace tres meses y nadie había venido a preguntar antes, es por eso que debo aprovechar a un grupo tan numeroso como este.

─Pe…pero─. Tartamudeó Hermione, agradeciendo a Godric por su pésima suerte.

Por primera vez en lo que habían salido de casa el sol volvía a alumbrar la suerte de Draco, sonrió ampliamente y antes de pensar las consecuencias tomó con fuerza la pequeña mano de Granger y miró con determinación al tal James.

─¡Aceptamos!─ grito él ─Y no se preocupe por buscar un remplazo para ella pronto, la verdad es que no tenemos prisa.

─¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Maravilloso!─ dijo el bonachón hombre bastante emocionado. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía vagamente al profesor Horace, solo que con unos 30 años menos y un poco más apuesto.

─Si no les importa mañana empezarían a trabajar inmediatamente, la verdad es que realmente necesitamos unas cuantas manos extras en la cocina, últimamente no nos damos abasto y recibir ayuda extra nos será muy beneficioso.

Hermione parpadeaba sin comprender un carajo lo que acababa de pasar y la situación solo empeoraba por momentos mientras escuchaba a los tres neandertales riéndose de las desgracias ajenas, pero sobretodo sentía unas inmensas ganas de asesinar lenta y muy, muy dolorosamente posible a alguien, en especial si ese alguien en cuestión fuera rubio, con un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa sarcástica que la exasperaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿En qué momento había dejado de tener el control sobre la situación? ¿Cuándo una venganza había salido tan contraproducente? Y sobre todo ¿en qué momento esa estúpida idea de "castigar" a Malfoy se le había ocurrido?

Maldita fuera ella, maldita fuera su cabeza, maldito fuera Kingsley que la había catalogado como la bruja más brillante de su generación, maldito fuera James por no poder contratar únicamente a Malfoy, malditos fueran el trío de traídores que se reían en este momento tan fuerte que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus malditas mejillas y sobre todo maldito fuera Draco Malfoy que sonreía con esos malditos finos labios y disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir aun cuando se suponía que esa estúpida idea de la venganza era para que el sufriera y al parecer él estaba haciendo de todo menos eso.

Porque a veces siempre es mejor no levantarse de la cama para evitar que cosas como estas sucedan. Hermione jamás deseo nada como en ese momento tener de vuelta el giratiempos y abofetear y encerrar bajo llave y cien encantamientos a su yo de hace semana y media, que felizmente escribía aprisa la idea más tonta que jamás había tenido en su vida.

* * *

Haré un calendario de actualizaciones, solo debo acomodar mis actividades diarias y la escritura. Estos días he estado algo ausente porque el fin de semestre esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero nunca se me olvida el fic.

¡Tal vez el viernes suba nuevo capítulo!

Nos leemos, Ane.


	7. Verdades

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros, yo solo tomo prestado los escenarios y los personajes para divertirme un ratito._

 _He corregido algunos errores de narración y ortografía de los capítulos anteriores, se que posiblemente aún tenga muchas fallas, pero cada día me esfuerzo por que lo que llegue a ustedes sea de mejor calidad._

* * *

 **Verdades**

El trabajo en el restaurante era pesado y Hermione debía admitir que realmente estaría satisfecha de su gran elección para Malfoy, de no ser que ella se había visto en la situación de tener su culo sudado por el esfuerzo diario al igual que él.

Lo único que le alegraba en cierta medida era que si ella lo estaba pasando mal, aun siendo hija de muggles, el solo contemplar el esfuerzo que el rubio hacia cada día, compensaba un poco su sudor y trabajo.

Poco después de que Draco comenzará con esa ridícula prueba-castigo, se enteró gracias a una carta que había recibido de Blaise, que los juicios en contra de ellos, no habían sido tan violentos y que como castigo tendrían que realizar algunas tareas de servicio comunitario en el mundo muggle, pero su magia seguiría intacta.

Aunque se alegraba por ellos, debía admitir que en cierta medida él se sentía frustrado por la absurda sentencia que le había tocado enfrentar y todo por las malas elecciones de su padre, bueno de él también. De él y de sus estúpidos prejuicios que le habían hecho reconocer una causa que ahora le parecía irrelevante y estúpida.

Blaise, había prometido que en algún momento le visitaría, aunque Draco tuvo que prohibírselo explícitamente en la carta que le envió clandestinamente como respuesta, argumentando que la casa de Granger era una ratonera y ya habían suficientes personas con ellos cuatro habitándola, como para que se le sumaran tres serpientes más, aunque solo fueran visitas pequeñas, él no debía olvidar que en ese lugar no era recibido cien por ciento aun y sinceramente no quería tentar la suerte al invitar a personas que no eran del agrado de Granger.

Draco, jamás admitiría que se sentía agradecido con su moreno amigo por las noticias que había prometido le enviaría con frecuencia sobre el mundo mágico y su madre, en especial su madre.

Esa carta había servido en cierta medida como un combustible para que el horrible trabajo que _pelo arbusto_ había elegido para él y que inevitablemente ella se había visto en la situación de aceptar también, fuera más llevadero.

Si algo recordaba con claridad Draco, desde siempre era que odiaba recibir órdenes, de pequeño su padre actuaba como un reverendo cabrón con él y le había obligado a hacer cosas realmente terribles, como la vez que le ordenó golpear a Dobby a los diez años, el elfo había sido lo más parecido a un amigo que lo había acompañado desde que él tenía memoria y recordaba claramente que esa tarde algo se quebró entre ellos, algo que jamás se pudo reconstruir.

Después cuando ingreso a Hogwarts, se vio bajo el foco de Snape y todo el maldito cuerpo académico del colegio, más reglas, más órdenes y una vez más se había encontrado en el rol de subordinado.

A los dieciséis años, su padre había culminado su propósito de excelencia al entregar a su único hijo en bandeja de plata al señor tenebroso. Esa fue la última orden que recibió de su padre, e inmediatamente Lord Voldemort suplió la vacante.

Y cuando al fin, al término de la guerra, se encontró liberado de su papel de elfo. Granger había tenido la grandiosa idea de castigarle de la manera más vergonzosa que él podía tolerar, lo había servido como un plato de comida al mejor degustador y lo había obligado a recibir órdenes, órdenes de un muggle.

Draco estaba seguro que ya nada podía ser peor que eso, literalmente su dignidad no podía estar más pisoteada, pero eso nadie tenía porque saberlo.

─¡Malfoy! ¡Trae esas zanahorias aquí!─ gritó el chef del restaurante, tronando los dedos para enfatizar su orden.

El chico gruñó, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer la orden. Ese hombre era terrible, peor que Voldemort y eso hablando francamente eran palabras mayores, arrastrando el saco de verdura lo llevó hasta donde el jefe le había indicado.

─¡Mueve ese pálido culo que tienes muchacho! ─gritó él, apremiándolo.

─¡Ya voy!─ contestó el rubio de vuelta, depositando las zanahorias sobre la larga mesa de metal en medio de la sala.

─¡Granger!─ siguió Robert (el chef), dando órdenes ─¡Ven a ayudar a Malfoy con esto!

La chica apareció en décimas de segundos y se puso a trabajar, pelando los, al menos quince kilos de zanahorias que allí habían.

Draco tenía aparte otro talento y era el de leer a las personas. Granger siempre había sido obstinada, y odiaba cuando alguien tomaba el control de sus decisiones, pero también era inteligente y sabía cuándo se encontraba con un depredador mucho más peligroso que ella y ante esa situación la chica no era más que un gatito asustado.

Él jamás había disfrutado algo, tanto como ver sus ojitos temerosos frente al mentado Robert y aunque admitía que odiaba al horrible muggle con cara de perro, lo estimaba un poco, solo por el efecto que ejercía sobre la leona.

─¡¿A qué esperas?!─ Robert gritó sobre el oído de Draco, que en algún momento se había quedado parado en medio de la cocina, viendo a Hermione con cara de satisfacción ─¿Quieres que yo haga tu trabajo?

─Eso no estaría mal, la verdad─ admitió Draco, tentando la suerte.

─No te pases de listo, chaval─ dijo el hombre ─¡A trabajar! Toma un cuchillo y comienza a pelar zanahorias ahora mismo, antes de que te haga que las peles con las uñas.

Dicho esto, el hombrecito siguió gritando órdenes a todos los que estaban a su alcance.

─Esto apesta─ resopló Draco, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los vegetales como le habían enseñado en las dos semanas que llevaba trabajando ahí.

─Todo esto es tu culpa─ dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que solo Draco la oyera.

─¿Es mi culpa?─ contesto el chico, deteniendo su tarea de cortar las estúpidas zanahorias ─Discúlpame, Granger. ¿Pero exactamente cómo es que esto─ él señalo a su alrededor y ambos antes de continuar ─es mi culpa?

Ella gruñó por lo bajo y se negó a continuar hablando.

─No te atrevas a ignorarme, Granger─. El rubio se acercó a la chica y la tomo del antebrazo clavando los dedos sobre su tierna piel.

Ella no se quejó en ningún momento y le sostuvo la mirada ferozmente, Draco en ese momento temió por su integridad y lentamente la soltó.

─¿Quieres saber por qué es tu culpa, maldito estúpido?─ dijo ella roja de la furia.

─Ilústrame, Granger─ él levanto las manos sarcástico y espero a que la chica contestara.

─¡Me sentía culpable!─ confesó ella, perdiendo la calma.

Draco no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, ¿ella culpable? ¿Por qué?

─Me enteré poco antes de tu sentencia y no iba a ser linda. Azkaban es un lugar horrible y no me pareció justo que alguien inocente fuera a parar a ese lugar.

─No soy inocente, Granger─. Murmuró él ─No soy jodidamente inocente, he hecho mucho mal a muchas personas, intente matar a Dumbledore y de no ser por mi padrino lo hubiera logrado, te humille en infinitas ocasiones.

─¡No quiero que te sientas responsable de mí, joder!─ gritó Draco, aventando el cuchillo que aún tenía en las manos y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Que le dieran a Granger y su maldita necesidad de salvar a todo el mundo! Él no merecía ser salvado, él era culpable.

¡Maldiciones!

Por un momento de verdad había creído que todo era una treta de verdadera venganza de la Gryffindor, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Granger nunca había sido vengativa y ciertamente no comenzaría en ese momento.

Draco pateó un bote de basura que estaba en el callejón detrás del restaurante y varios gatos callejeros saliendo huyendo asustados. Maldijo y se arrancho varios cabellos por la frustración.

El rubio odiaba a Granger, la odiaba porque le arrebato lo único que le pertenecía, su castigo.

La odiaba porque toda su argumentación de salvar a todo el mundo era pura basura, la odiaba porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo y sin que sirviera de precedentes le estaba agradecido. Pero sobre todo la odiaba porque por más que quisiera, después de oír sus razones ya no podría odiarla libremente, no podría odiar a la única persona que le brindo una segunda oportunidad aun después de toda la mierda de su pasado.

Y Draco se dio cuenta de algo, algo que lo dejo lívido.

Estaba jodido y Granger tenía la culpa. A partir de ahora le daría lo que ella quería, revancha.

El juego acababa de comenzar y esta vez ninguno de los dos tendría clemencia.

* * *

Hay Hermione...Tú y tú estúpida necesidad de hablar siempre de más. xD

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad y no hay excusas razonables para justificarme, pero lo intentaré y la razón es el final de semestre, perdón de verdad.

Nos leemos pronto, los amo.

Ane.


End file.
